The Drama of Life
by yunhofan
Summary: This fic is inspired by Baekyeon's dating news, Yunho's dating rumor, and Sungmin's wedding plan news. Pairing: Yunjae. Warning:genderswitch for Jaejoong, Junsu, and Changmin. Summary: Jaejoong was a popular actress. She needs Yunho'spopularity to come back to acting world.


_This fic is inspired by Baekyeon's dating news, Yunho's dating rumor, and Sungmin's wedding plan news. I do not intend to offend anyone. This is just a fiction, do not take it too seriously._

**Title:** The Drama of Life

**Genre:** Drama, slight angst

**Pairings:** Yunjae (main), 2U (slight), Minsu (friendship), Junho X Junsu

**Author:** yunhofan

**Rating:** NC-17

**Length:** one-shot

**Disclaimer:** The artists are not mine. They belong to themselves. The story is inspired by Baekyeon's dating news, Yunho's dating rumor, and Sungmin's wedding plan news.

**Warning:** genderswitch for Jaejoong, Junsu, and Changmin, slight boys love, violence, cursing, bad English, grammar errors, unedited, unbetaed.

**Characters:**

Kim Jaejoong: 33 years old, a senior actress who is not popular anymore.

Jung (U-Know) Yunho: 28 years old, the most popular singer and actor in South Korea currently, leader of duo group TVXQ.

Kim Junsu: 17 years old, Yunho's fanatic fangirl, 2U hardcore shipper.

Shim Changmin: 17 years old, Junsu's best friend, Jaejoong's fan.

Park (Micky) Yoochun: 28 years old, Yunho's lover, member of duo group TVXQ.

Kim Junho: 17 years old, Junsu's and Changmin's classmate, likes Junsu.

Lee Sooman: SM Entertainment CEO.

**Summary:**

Kim Jaejoong WAS very popular. Yeah, she was popular until five years ago. After she lost her popularity, she left entertainment industry and now she is going to come back as an actress. To come back to the entertainment industry, she needs something to boost her popularity again. She needs the popularity of Jung Yunho, the most popular artist this year.

YUNHOFAN PRESENTS

**The Drama of Life**

_Fangirls, have you ever placed yourself as 'the woman'?_

**Actress Kim Jaejoong Is Coming Back after Five Years on Hiatus, **_-Newspaper headline_

**[RUMOR] Actress Kim Jaejoong Will Take The Main Role in a New Drama by SM Entertainment, **_-Kpop blogsite_

"_Who is Kim Jaejoong? I never heard her name before."_

"_An ahjumma? I hope she will not be paired with Yunho Oppa or Yoochun Oppa."_

"_I do not know who she is, but she is quite pretty."_

"_Pretty? I wonder how many plastic surgeries she had."_

"_Oppa is even prettier than her."_

Jaejoong closes the browser. She is in Lee Sooman's office now.

"So, what do you think?" Lee Sooman is sitting on his chair. "You saw the comments by yourself. You are no longer popular. Public doesn't recognize you anymore."

Jaejoong tries to act so calmed. She smiles a little. "It has been a while. It's not something unexpected. I have predicted this."

"If you want to come back to this industry, your appearance must attract public." Lee Sooman says.

Jaejoong frowns. "What do you mean?" She pauses to sip her coffee. "Do you want me to be naked on the screen? I must tell you that I won't do that. It will ruin my image."

Lee Sooman chuckles. "Cute and innocent image is not attractive, especially for a woman at your age. It doesn't suit you, Jaejoong. It suited you five years ago, but not now. You can't compete with younger artists if you keep that image."

"So, what is your suggestion?" Jaejoong feels nervous. She is afraid that Lee Sooman will say something that she does not like.

"You need a scandal, Jaejoong." Lee Sooman tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong laughs mockingly. "Do you doubt my acting skill? I don't need a scandal to boost my popularity. I will prove it by my acting skill."

"I never doubt your acting skill." Lee Sooman replies. "I can say that you are the best actress I have ever known, but peoples won't be interested to watch your drama if they don't know who you are."

Jaejoong stops laughing. Lee Sooman is right, definitely right. "So, what is your plan? You have already had a plan, haven't you?"

Lee Sooman is grinning. "I will pair you with a very popular actor in your new drama."

"Who is he?" Jaejoong is very curious.

"I bet you know U-know Yunho. He is the most popular artist this year." Lee Sooman answers. "His popularity is on its peak."

Jaejoong rolls her eyes. "That noob. Who doesn't know him? I admit that he is very popular as a singer and idol, but in acting field he's a noob. His acting skill is horrible." She criticizes. "The rating of his dramas were high just because he is very popular as an idol. Peoples watched the drama to see his handsome face, not his acting skill."

"Exactly." Lee Sooman interrupts Jaejoong. "You need him to make peoples watching your drama."

"It's an insult for me. Using someone else's popularity for my advantage is not my style." Jaejoong replies. "It hurts my pride."

"Pride?" Lee Sooman is laughing. "You don't need your pride now. What you need now is his popularity."

The next day Jaejoong comes again to SM building to meet her partner in her upcoming drama, U-know Yunho. In the end she must agree with Lee Sooman's plan, although she is not happy at all with that.

"Jaejoong, this is Yunho, your partner in your drama." Lee Sooman introduces Yunho to Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong _Sunbaenim, _it's an honor for me to work with you." Yunho greets Jaejoong.

Jaejoong puts an arrogant expression to show her superiority to Yunho. "Nice to meet you, Yunho. It's a good opportunity to work with a superstar like you."

Yunho feels embarrassed. "Ah, it's nothing, _Sunbaenim. _I still must learn much from you."

Jaejoong is impressed by Yunho's humility and politeness. _He's not that bad._

"What do you think about him, Jaejoong?" Lee Sooman asks Jaejoong after Yunho left.

"He is nice." Jaejoong comments.

"He is so handsome, isn't he?" Lee Sooman adds.

Jaejoong does not answer. Her expression is enough to conclude that she agrees with Lee Sooman. "No wonder girls are so crazy for him."

"Crazy fans are our money source. We need their existence." Lee Sooman comments. "His fangirls will do everything for him, even following him wherever he goes."

"Psycho." Jaejoong says.

"As long as it brings us money, then it's not a problem." Lee Sooman shrugs.

Jaejoong has experienced Yunho's position, on her popularity peak. She also had crazy fans before and it scared her. She knows how it felt like to be followed all the time. It almost made her crazy. "I pity him."

Lee Sooman chuckles. "He can endure it. He knows the risk of being a superstar. He is strong enough to take risk."

"Even sacrificing his personal life?" Jaejoong feels amused.

"Believe me, he is strong enough. You don't have to worry him." Lee Sooman assures Jaejoong. "He's not like you. He won't quit when he is on his peak. You quitted when you were on top of your popularity."

"I almost died by antifans that time." Jaejoong defenses herself.

"And you gave up because of that." Lee Sooman argues. "If only you did not give up on your career that time, peoples must be still admiring you until now."

"I wasn't that strong five years ago." Jaejoong adds.

"So, why do you decide to come back now? You know the risk, don't you?" Lee Sooman asks Jaejoong.

"Of course I know the risk. I realize that acting is my world, my passion. I can't live without it. Acting made me happy, made me free." Jaejoong explains.

Yunho comes back to his apartment very late at night after he finished the script reading for his new drama. He is surprised when he finds Yoochun in his apartment. "You're here."

"Are you not happy to see me?" Yoochun approaches Yunho.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm just tired." Yunho throws himself on the sofa. He really looks tired. "Did anyone notice you here?"

"No." Yoochun pours drink for Yunho. "I'm sure nobody saw me came here."

"Good. We must be careful." Yunho accepts a glass of water from Yoochun. "I spotted some fangirls across the street yesterday. I'm sure they were spying on me. It's dangerous for our career if they get the proof of our relationship."

"But they ship us, don't they? They will be very happy if they know that our relationship is real." Yoochun says.

"It will be a big problem if it is leaked to public. Homosexuality is taboo in the society." Yunho explains.

"Society, huh?" Yoochun smiles bitterly. "I'm tired to have a hidden relationship like this."

"Please, understand our condition. You don't want our career to be ruined, do you? We were struggling to be in this position for these ten years." Yunho tells Yoochun. "At least we are in the same group. We can be together almost all the time."

"Not when we have our individual activities. Just like now, you have a drama project." Yoochun replies. "I don't know whether I can endure this any longer."

Yunho taps Yoochun's shoulder. "I'm sure you can. We can endure this together."

"Yunho, do we have a future together?" Yoochun doubts.

Yunho seems thinking. "I don't know. We never know the future that is waiting for us. The important thing now is the present. We must do the best for the present."

In the beginning Yunho and Yoochun were just normal boys who had a dream to be superstars. They have through many obstacles in their career as TVXQ duo. Fans paired them as couple and their company saw this as an opportunity to reach higher popularity. They gave fan services like the fans wanted as 2U couple. At first they did it as their job to keep fans happy, but for years doing it made something came between them. Their relationship became real. Of course the company noticed it. The company is afraid that it may destroy TVXQ. So, the company tries its best to pair them with women.

As expected, Yunjae's drama gets the highest rating among other dramas on its slot. Yunho's fans give their support for their idol's drama. It also makes Jaejoong being recognized again by public. Some peoples admit her acting skill and instantly become her fans, but many more peoples dislike her because she is paired with Yunho.

"_She is always trying to act cute in front of oppa. I hate it."_

"_I hope there will be no kissing scene in this drama. My heart will break if oppa kisses that ahjumma."_

"_It is obvious that she is taking advantage of oppa's popularity."_

Jaejoong tries to ignore those harsh comments which are addressed to her. She has expected this to happen. She realizes how popular her partner is. But, it feels hurt. "I can endure this. I must not be a coward like the last time."

"Junsu, why are you sulking?" Changmin sits beside her best friend.

"I hate her!" Junsu is shouting.

"Who?" Changmin asks.

"You know who." Junsu answers.

"Voldemort?" Changmin is guessing.

Junsu rolls her eyes. "You know her. She is that bitch, Kim Jaejoong."

"Why do you call her bitch? It's inappropriate." Changmin tells Junsu.

"Because she is. She is trying to seduce Yunho _Oppa." _Junsu explains.

"Although you hate her, it is inappropriate to call her like that." Changmin gives her advice.

"I really hate her. 'Bitch' is even too good for her. She is much worst." Junsu looks so pissed off.

"What's wrong with you? What is her fault anyway?" Changmin does not understand Junsu's way of thinking.

"She is obviously seducing Yunho _Oppa." _Junsu tells Changmin.

"So? Is it your business? Besides, it was just acting." Changmin comments.

Junsu can't believe that Changmin disagrees with her. Changmin is her best friend since they were in diapers. "She is evil. She is trying to snatch Yunho _Oppa _from Yoochun _Oppa."_

"Even if it's true, it's not your business." Changmin replies.

"I must protect 2U couple from a devil like her." Junsu says.

"They don't need you to protect their love. If they really love each other, they will protect their love by their own way." Changmin says her opinion.

"It's a fans' duty to protect our idols." Junsu replies.

"What will you do then, to fulfill your duty?" Changmin challenges Junsu.

"I will do everything for Yunho _Oppa _and Yoochun _Oppa_." Junsu answers.

Changmin starts to worry. "Don't tell me that you're going to threaten her. I won't let you to do that."

"Why? Are you becoming her fan?" Junsu does not like it when Changmin disagrees with her.

"I like her acting." Changmin answers. "But, it's not the point. You can't do something beyond your limit. You have already done many things as a fan to support your idols, such as attending their concerts and buying their albums. You can't interfere their personal life."

"Protecting our idols is our duty as fans." Junsu is angry now. "If you disagree with me, then just go away! I don't need a friend like you. You're not my friend anymore."

Changmin is so sad. Junsu is her precious best friend. They are always together wherever they go. But, Junsu is being too much now. All this time she always supports Junsu in Junsu's fangirling activities. She always accompanies Junsu to watch TVXQ concerts, spazzes about TVXQ and 2U with Junsu. It is not that Changmin does not believe that 2U is real, but fans can't interfere idols' personal life. Fans do not have right to do that.

Jaejoong is reading her script at the break time. Acting is her life. She is always serious if it is about acting. The next scene is very crucial. She needs to discuss it with Yunho. So, she approaches Yunho who is talking on the phone. She is waiting until Yunho finishes his phone call.

"Yoochun-ah, my schedule is full today. I can't meet you tonight. The filming will finish pass midnight." Yunho does not realize that Jaejoong is standing behind him. "Thank you for your understanding. I love you, Yoochun-ah." He is surprised when he turns around and sees Jaejoong. _"Noona, _what are you doing here? Why don't you have your lunch?" He is worried that Jaejoong heard his conversation with Yoochun on the phone.

Jaejoong smiles. "I have already finished my lunch. The foods are so delicious. Thanks to you because you have very kind fans who send foods for us almost every day."

"Yeah, they never doubt to spend their money to support us. Sometimes I'm worried that they sacrifice many things to support us. The money they spend is not a little, it's a lot." Yunho says with amazement. Even there are fans who bought us stars. It's not that I'm not happy to receive their love and it is fine if they really have money. But, if they don't have much money, they must not force themselves." Yunho talks to Jaejoong. "Loyalty is not measured by how much money they spend. Even if they just listen to our songs or watch the drama, it makes me happy."

Jaejoong shakes her head. "It is not enough. You need your fans to buy your albums and attend your concerts, so that you can live."

"I know. Without fans who buy our albums and attend our concerts, we are nothing." Yunho agrees with Jaejoong. "So, are you looking for me, _Noona?"_

"Oh, I almost forgot. I was looking for you because I want to discuss the next scene with you. It needs strong chemistry between us." Jaejoong shows Yunho the script.

Yunho leans closer to Jaejoong to read the script in Jaejoong's hand. He feels lucky to have a chance to act with experienced actress like Jaejoong. Jaejoong gladly gives him advices every time he asks.

Jaejoong arrives at her apartment pass midnight. She feels so tired. Her muscles feel stiffened. She decides to take a hot bath before she goes to sleep.

Before goes to bed, Jaejoong spends her time to check the news on internet. She is so surprised to find her picture with Yunho when they were practicing this afternoon was spread on the internet. They took the picture on the right angle, so that she and Yunho look so intimate on the picture. "What the…"

Jaejoong reads the comments from the netizens, especially Yunho's fans. Most of them are negative comments. Some of them even use cursing words to address her.

"_BITCH! She is seducing Yunho Oppa!"_

"_I thought she is a nice woman, but now I realize that she is just the same. She takes advantage of Yunho Oppa. She is using oppa's popularity to raise her career."_

Jaejoong is angry because of the comments. The words are very harsh and hurt her feelings. They accuse her for something she did not do. She continues to read the comments. She finds some comments that defense her.

"_She doesn't need your oppa to be popular. She is very talented. She can be popular with her talent. Besides, she is also beautiful."_

"_Nobody would watch her drama if oppa is not acted in that drama. Nobody will not be interested to watch it, although the story is good. We, fans, watch it only to see Yunho Oppa."_

Jaejoong cries seeing the war among fans. Yeah, she gets her popularity back. Finally, peoples can see her acting on the screen, but this is not what she wants. She does not want to be famous because of scandal. She wants to be popular because of her talent.

Suddenly Jaejoong remembers the incident five years ago. She almost died because of antifans. She was poisoned. The antifans did not like her to act with the main actor. That incident gave her a trauma. After she has recovered from the incident, she decided to quit from entertainment industry.

Jaejoong still remember those faces, the faces of antifans who poisoned her drink. _"You die, Kim Jaejoong! Bitch!"_

Jaejoong feels dizzy. She gets headache. She needs to lay down. She is trying to reach her bed, but she can't. She collapsed before she can reach her bed.

Jaejoong opens her eyes slowly. She finds herself on the hospital bed. Her manager found her on the floor this morning.

"Jaejoongie, finally you're awake." Mrs. Kim feels relieved that her daughter is conscious.

Jaejoong remember what happened to her last night. "What time is it? I must go to the set." She looks so panicked.

"Calm down, Sweetheart!" Mr. Kim tries to calm Jaejoong. "They cancelled the filming for your scenes today. They will wait until you are recovered."

"The next episode will be aired in a few days. I can't just rest here, while the others are working hard." Jaejoong is so stubborn. She is workaholic if it is about acting, the world that she loves.

"May I come in?" Yunho is coming to visit Jaejoong. He is standing at entrance.

Jaejoong tilts her head to Yunho's direction. "Yunho?"

"I've just finished the filming. So, I immediately ran to come here." Yunho says. "I even didn't change my clothes and remove the makeup."

"Oh, of course you can come in." Jaejoong feels uncomfortable that her coworker sees her in hospital bed. It makes her look so weak.

"We will leave you two alone. Maybe you want to talk privately." Jaejoong's parents leave the room.

"I bring these for you." Yunho puts a bouquet of white lilies on the bedside. He also brings a basket of fruits. "I hope you will get well soon. It's different without you on the set. We miss you, _Noona."_

Jaejoong feels touched by Yunho attention for her. "I will be discharged soon. I'm fine. I feel so healthy."

"You were found unconscious on the floor, _Noona. _You can't say that you are fine. You need to take a rest." Yunho looks worried. He is so caring to everyone.

"I'm just tired." Jaejoong can't tell Yunho about the reason why she felt dizzy last night. "It has been a while since my last project."

"That's why you need to take a rest." Yunho suggests. He is smiling to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is blushing. Yunho looks so handsome when he is smiling.

"I think I most go now. I can't disturb you any longer. Get well soon, _Noona! _We will be waiting for you." Yunho is smiling again. He pats Jaejoong's hands.

Jaejoong's hands are trembling. She is blushing more. She touches her hands where Yunho were touching her before. That younger man keeps impressing her more and more by his attitudes.

The next day Jaejoong is discharged from the hospital. She is ready to work again. She visits SM building before she goes to the filming set. Lee Sooman asked her to come.

"Are you feeling well now?" Lee Sooman asks Jaejoong's condition.

"I'm fine and ready to work again." Jaejoong answers. "Why did you call me here, Sir?"

"Have you heard about the gossip?" Lee Sooman asks Jaejoong to take a seat.

"What gossip?" Jaejoong starts to feel worried.

Lee Sooman shows his laptop screen to Jaejoong. It shows the pictures of Yunho visiting the hospital yesterday.

Jaejoong widens her eyes. She is more surprised when she reads the article.

**U-know Yunho of TVXQ Is Spotted Visiting a Hospital. Is He Sick or Visiting Someone There?**

_You may think that U-know Yunho is sick, so that he needed to go to hospital. No, he is not. He has just finished the filming of his drama for today. The filming was so short today. Unexpectedly the main actress, Kim Jaejoong, did not appear on the set. A trusted source said that Kim Jaejoong is unwell and gets medical treatment in a hospital._

_U-Know Yunho immediately left the filming set right after he has finished his last scene. He looked so worried. On the way to the hospital, he visited a florist and a fruits stall to buy a bouquet of white lilies and a basket of fruits. On an interview with a TV station a few weeks before, Kim Jaejoong ever mentioned that her favorite flower is white lily._

_So, was U-Know Yunho coming to hospital to visit Kim Jaejoong?_

Jaejoong can't continue to read the rest. She is not ready to read a gossip about her, especially the negative comments which are addressed to her. She is so speechless now.

"So, what do you think?" Lee Sooman looks so calmed.

"What will you do about it?" Jaejoong looks so pale.

"We will pour more gasoline to the fire. Isn't it what you want? Your name is mentioned everywhere." Lee Sooman is grinning. "I suggest you to join social media like Twitter and Instagram."

"This is not what I want. My life is in danger now. You know how fans can be so dangerous." Jaejoong starts to be panicked. "He is U-Know Yunho, the leader of TVXQ. He has more than 800,000 fans in South Korea which is recorded in Guinness Book World of Record. It doesn't count the fans in Japan and other countries. I heard he has a great fanbase in Japan. His fans must be millions in over the world."

"Calm down, Jaejoong!" Lee Sooman is still smiling. "Everything has risks, including popularity. To reach our goal, we need to get through so many obstacles. You're not going to give up again, aren't you?"

Jaejoong shakes her head. "No, I won't give up this time."

"Good, then get ready! You must prepare yourself for the worst possibility." Lee Sooman states.

The relationship between Jaejoong's role and Yunho's role in the drama is increasing. The interactions between them are getting more intense. Jaejoong can't deny that she starts to be attracted to Yunho, both his role in drama and his real personality. Yunho often shows his attention to Jaejoong on the set. "We must be professional. It is for the drama's sake. We can't mix the work with our personal life." She tells herself.

"_Noona." _Yunho approaches Jaejoong.

"Yes?" Jaejoong tries to act naturally in front of Yunho, although her heart is racing the beat.

"Err…" Yunho does not know what to say. He is so shy. "About the next scene…"

"What is it, Yunho?" Jaejoong asks curiously.

"You know the next scene is…" Yunho is blushing.

"Oh, I understand now." Jaejoong says. "It's kissing scene, right?"

Yunho nods. He is blushing.

"Don't tell me that you have never done this before." Jaejoong looks surprised.

"Of course, I have kissed before. I did it a few times in my previous drama." Yunho replies.

"Then why? What's the problem?" Jaejoong asks.

"It's just that…" Yunho gulps. "It's because it is you."

"Me?" Jaejoong does not understand what Yunho wants to say.

"You are a senior actress. I respect and adore you so much. You are different with my previous partners." Yunho explains. "You make me feel nervous."

Jaejoong chuckles. "When we are acting, we're not Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho. We are lovers. You know how to kiss your lover, don't you?"

Yunho smiles shyly. "I try to think like that, but it seems difficult. I must still learn more to be a professional actor."

"That's fine. I will help you to get rid of your nervousness." Jaejoong says.

Before the filming is started again, Jaejoong helps Yunho to practice. The two of them are taking place in the corner, separated from the others. "Now, kiss me!" She instructs.

Yunho feels hesitant. He licks his lips and looks at his surroundings. "I can't."

"You can do it, Yunho." Jaejoong says firmly. "You will disappoint many peoples if you fail."

Yunho does not like to disappoint other peoples. So, he must get rid of his nervousness. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment.

"I'm your dear lover, Yunho." Jaejoong whispers. "You love me so much. You want me. You have desire for me."

Yunho opens his eyes. He meets Jaejoong's face, her eyes. Her eyes are hypnotizing him. She looks so beautiful. She makes his heart beating so fast. Unconsciously Yunho moves his hand to caress Jaejoong's cheek. His eyes are still meeting Jaejoong's eyes. Slowly he leans closer and his lips are touching hers.

"_Good, Yunho. Yes, just like that." _Jaejoong closes his eyes and lets Yunho to kiss her. She is so cooperative. Although she is passive, she leads Yunho by being responsive. She moans between their kiss.

Yunho starts to enjoy their kiss. It feels so comfortable now. He does not feel nervous anymore. He feels Jaejoong is someone he knows well, someone who is very close to him. It feels like they have known each other for so long.

Yunho feels burning. He kisses Jaejoong hungrily, but also gently at the same time. He ends the kiss after a few minutes. He is staring at Jaejoong face and blushing again. He turns his face from Jaejoong and realizes that the others are watching them. He feels so embarrassed. "We're practicing."

Yunho feels uncomfortable with the other artists and the staffs. They think that there is something happens between him and Jaejoong, but Jaejoong always helps him to feel ease. He feels comfortable with Jaejoong's assistance.

"Nothing has happened between us." Jaejoong assures the others. "We were just practicing, nothing more." She looks so calmed.

The rating of the drama is increasing because of the kissing scene. The reactions are various. Most of Yunho's fangirls dislike it and many of them instantly become Jaejoong's antifans.

"Congratulations! Your drama has reached its highest position this week." Lee Sooman calls Yunho and Jaejoong to his office.

"It's because of Jaejoong _Sunbaenim. _Her acting is the best." Yunho praises Jaejoong.

"You have worked hard too, Yunho. We wouldn't achieve this without you." Jaejoong returns Yunho's compliment.

"Oh, now you two admire each other, huh?" Lee Sooman smirks. "I heard from the director that the relationship between you is very progressive."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Jaejoong is staring at her boss.

"It's good that you two can get along well." Lee Sooman states. "The kissing scene has a good impact for the drama rating. I'm very satisfied."

"We're also relieved that it has a good result." Jaejoong feels so proud.

"But, it's not enough." Lee Sooman changes his expression. "We can gain more than this."

"What do you mean, Sir?" It is Yunho's turn to ask the boss.

"The kissing scene is nothing compared to the next." Lee Sooman shows an evil smile.

"The drama will be ended next week and the previous episode was the climax." Jaejoong reminds Lee Sooman.

"There's a change on our plan. We will extend the drama. We will add two more episodes." Lee Sooman tells Yunho and Jaejoong. "And a bed scene will be added."

"What?" Jaejoong shouts hysterically. "You can't do that. You can't change the plan."

"Of course we can." Lee Sooman replies. He turns to Yunho then. "What do you think, Yunho?"

Yunho can't disagree with his boss, although he does not want to do it. "If it is your decision, then I can't say anything to oppose you."

Jaejoong feels angry, but she also realizes that she does not have power to oppose it. "My reputation will be ruined."

"You don't have to worry about it. Public will praise you because of your professionalism and totality." Lee Sooman tries to persuade Jaejoong.

"Are you alright, _Noona?" _Yunho is walking behind Jaejoong when they leave Lee Sooman's office. He looks worrying Jaejoong so much.

"I'm okay." Jaejoong starts to feel dizzy. "I just need to calm myself."

Yunho keeps following Jaejoong to leave SM building. "Where are you going, _Noona?"_

"I need to drink." Jaejoong walks so fast. She is going to open her car door, but Yunho stops her.

"I'll drive." Yunho grabs Jaejoong's wrist. "You're not feeling well. I can't let you drive alone. He takes the driver seat in Jaejoong's car.

Jaejoong lets Yunho to drive her car. "I need some alcohol."

"At midday?" Yunho says.

"It's afternoon. We can have early dinner and drink soju." Jaejoong replies. She grabs a mask and sunglasses on the back seat, the she wears them. "You can wear this." She gives her hoodie to Yunho. "I know a place that sells delicious ramyun and soju."

Jaejoong takes Yunho to a ramyun stall on the street. She often eats at this place when she was on hiatus.

"Is it okay if we eat here?" Yunho looks worried.

"I don't think your fans will expect you at this place. A superstar eats ramyun on the street?" Jaejoong orders ramyun and soju for both of them.

Yunho can't eat his ramyun peacefully. He keeps looking at his surroundings.

"Yunho _Oppa!" _Suddenly a fangirl approaches Yunho and Jaejoong. "This is you, right?"

Yunho can't deny. He nods.

"May I ask for your autograph?" That fangirl ignores Jaejoong who is with Yunho.

Yunho searches his surroundings and gives his autograph to his fangirl. "Don't tell anyone that I'm here, okay?"

That girl nods. "Thank you, _Oppa! _I won't tell anyone that you're here."

"Thank you." Yunho replies.

"So, is it true that you're dating with that _unnie?" _That girl glares to Jaejoong.

"You better go now." Yunho does not answer his fan's question.

"Your fans must be angry with me because of that kissing scene." Jaejoong drinks her soju.

"Don't take it seriously." Yunho tries to cheer Jaejoong who is in bad mood. "I apologize if my fans were being rude to you."

"You don't have to apologize for them. It wasn't your fault." Jaejoong replies.

"But, they are my fans. I must take responsibility." Yunho says.

"They have right to hate me. You can't control their feeling. It has nothing to do with you. So, you don't have to apologize." Jaejoong argues.

Yunho does not reply. He can sense that Jaejoong is pissed off now.

"Why didn't you reject the bed scene?" Jaejoong asks Yunho.

Yunho does not know what to say. He keeps silent.

"I understand." Jaejoong concludes. "You can't oppose him. You are able to be in this position because of him. Without him, you would be nothing, right?"

"_Noona…" _Yunho tries to talk, but Jaejoong cuts him.

"You don't have to defense him in front of me. We are the same. I can't oppose him too." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

Yunho does not dare to stare at Jaejoong. "I'm sorry, _Noona."_

"Stop apologizing to me!" Jaejoong raises her voice. "I understand your position."

Yunho accompanies Jaejoong drinking soju until night. He can't leave Jaejoong at that state. He is worrying Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is drunk. So, Yunho must take her to her apartment.

Yunho takes Jaejoong to her room and lays her on the bed. He takes Jaejoong's shoes off.

"Yunho-ah, thank you so much." Jaejoong mumbles.

"Good night, _Noona!" _Yunho is going to leave.

"Please, don't leave!" Jaejoong stops Yunho.

Yunho is staring at Jaejoong who is laying on the bed. He does not know what to do.

"Please, accompany me until I fall asleep." Jaejoong is pleading. "Please!"

Yunho does not say anything. He sits on the edge of the bed. His heart is thumping. It is inappropriate to stay here, but he does not have a heart to leave Jaejoong alone.

Yunho keeps staring at Jaejoong. He is waiting for Jaejoong to fall asleep. He is staring at Jaejoong's kissable lips. He wants to taste those lips again.

"Junsu, where have you been?" Junsu's mother asks her daughter. "Are you following your idol again?"

Junsu ignores her mother. She goes straight to her room.

Junsu's mother is following her daughter. "Are you listening to me? Do you know what time is it?"

Junsu slams her door so hard, then she is crying. "You, bitch!" She turns her computer on and uploads the pictures she took by her camera to her blog. Her blog is followed by more than a hundred thousands Cassiopeia and 2U shippers from all over the world.

Yunho can't stop thinking of Jaejoong on his way home. "What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about her?" He touches his lips that kissed Jaejoong when she was asleep. He dared to kiss the older woman when she was sleeping. Of course he would not dare if Jaejoong was awake. He adores and respects Jaejoong as his senior.

"Where have you been?" Yoochun is already in Yunho's apartment when Yunho is coming home.

"Why are you here?" Yunho asks back.

"Owh! So, now I need a reason to be here, in your place." Yoochun says sarcastically.

"Why are you angry?" Yunho can sense that Yoochun is angry.

"What were you doing until this late?" Yoochun does not answer Yunho's question.

"I accompanied Jaejoong _Sunbaenim _drinking and took her to her apartment." Yunho tells Yoochun the truth.

"Oh, so it's true that the two of you are dating." Yoochun blurts out.

"What are you saying?" Yunho is staring at Yoochun.

"Just admit it, Yunho! Everyone knows that you went out with her now." Yoochun looks so angry. He is shouting at Yunho.

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you were saying." Yunho is playing dumb.

Yoochun shows the pictures that he downloaded from the internet to Yunho. "Explain this!"

"I don't need to explain anything." Yunho says. "I have already told you the truth. We were drinking soju."

"But, public thinks something else. They think that the two of you are dating." Yoochun replies.

"You know that it's not true." Yunho looks so pissed. "I'm dating you, not her."

"But, nobody knows about us." Yoochun encounters Yunho's statement.

"Do you not love me anymore, Yunho?" Yoochun caresses Yunho's cheek.

"I'm tired. I need to sleep." Yunho leaves Yoochun alone to go to his room. "You better leave before anyone spots you here."

Jaejoong is in a very bad mood. Everything is getting worse. The rumor about her and Yunho dating has already been spread in one night.

Jaejoong tries to ignore the rumor. Their agency, SM Entertainment also did not confirm anything. She also tries to avoid Yunho in these few days. She does not want to make it worse. She is afraid that if she is spotted with Yunho again, peoples will think that they are really dating. She even did not pick up Yunho's phone calls.

After a few days avoiding Yunho, Jaejoong can't ignore that younger man anymore. They are working together in their drama and today they will shoot the bed scene.

It is the first time for Jaejoong to have bed scene in her drama. She has never done this before. Her image was cute and innocent until five years ago.

Yunho feels relieved knowing that Jaejoong is fine. That older woman has avoided him these past few days. It feels awkward to interact with Jaejoong again.

Jaejoong is laying on the bed with only a piece of sheet covering her body. She is not completely naked under the sheet of course. She is wearing her panties. They will not shoot their lower bodies of course.

Yunho approaches Jaejoong and sits on the bed. He is staring at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Jaejoong whispers seductively. "You want me, don't you? Nobody will separate us anymore."

Yunho is leaning closer and kisses Jaejoong's lips passionately. He roams his hands all over Jaejoong's upper body from outside the sheet.

Jaejoong feels embarrassed. They are being watched by all the filming crews and staffs. The camera is focusing on Yunho's hands that are kneading her breasts. The audiences will not be able to see her nipples because Yunho's hands are covering them.

Yunho's body is covering Jaejoong's naked upper body. So, she does not have to worry much that her front side will be much exposed. The parts of Jaejoong's body which are exposed the most are her back and her side boobs.

The most difficult part is the scene where Yunjae are making love on sitting position. They face each other and Jaejoong must bounce her body, so that her breasts are also bouncing. She is a professional actress, but this is the first time she is doing this scene. She feels embarrassing. She does not dare to stare at her partner. She often turns her head to avoid Yunho's gaze. It is not good. So, they must repeat the scene so many times.

"Can we take a break? I'm so tired." Jaejoong is clutching onto the sheet which is covering her body.

The director understands Jaejoong difficulty. So, he grants Jaejoong's wish.

Jaejoong goes to the corner to avoid everyone. She wants to cry, but she can't do that here. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

Jaejoong does not care anymore if the crews are watching them. She does the best she can do. She does not dare to check the result of the shooting.

"_Noona." _Yunho feels that he needs to talk to Jaejoong.

"Please, don't talk to me!" Jaejoong prevents Yunho to approach her closer. "You don't have to worry that your fans will bully me. I'm ready. This is the risk that I must take. I'm not a new artist. So, I'm used with this. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine." She forces a smile.

"_Oppa, _why are you doing this? You betray Yoochun _Oppa." _Junsu is crying in her room. She rips Yunho's poster on her bedroom wall.

"Junsu, Changmin is here to see you!" Junsu's mother is knocking Junsu's room.

"Junsu, why are you crying?" Changmin hugs Junsu and pats Junsu's back.

Junsu is crying on Changmin's chest. "I hate Yunho _Oppa_ for betraying Yoochun _Oppa, _but I hate that woman more."

"It was just acting. They didn't really do it." Changmin comments.

"That woman must be happy that she had a chance to be touched by Yunho _Oppa. _She's a slut!" Junsu is shouting.

"Can you stop shouting? Your dolphin squeal hurts my ears." Changmin complains. "You must not be like this. You must come back to your sense. It's not something right."

"Changminnie, you have changed. You always supported me before, but now you're different." Junsu tells Changmin.

"I will keep supporting you as long as you don't do wrong thing." Changmin replies.

"So, do you think I'm doing wrong thing?" Junsu smiles bitterly.

Changmin rolls her eyes. "Please, wake up, Junsu-yah! Don't you realize that what you have done all this time is out of sense?"

"Is it wrong for a fan to love her idols, adore them, worship them?" Junsu disagrees with Changmin.

"It's not wrong to love your idols. I never doubt your love for them. You always come to their concerts, buy their albums, and many more." Changmin says. "But, please stay away from their personal life! They are human like us. They need privacy."

"Get out!" Junsu tells Changmin. "I don't need you here with me." She pushes Changmin toward the door.

"Fine! I'll leave. You don't have to push me like that. I can get out of myself." Changmin is bumping the door. "Before I leave, I want to give you this." She gives an envelope to Junsu. "It's from Junho. He asked me to give it to you. I think he likes you. Stop seeing only your idols! There is someone who likes you for real, who likes you as a girl, not a fan."

Jaejoong can't live peacefully after her bed scene with Yunho was broadcasted. She lives in terror until she must hire three bodyguards to protect her. One day she received a letter from Yunho's fan who turned into her antifan. The letter was written by blood. It shocked her to the core. She always feels that her life is in danger. She never feels safe even in her own apartment.

Jaejoong never communicate anymore with Yunho after their drama was ended. The experts acknowledge her acting skill. She even gets an award as the best actress of this year. Finally, she gets her popularity back, but only the experts who acknowledge her talent. But, it is enough for her. The experts acknowledgment is more precious than anyone's judgement.

After the drama, Yunho's relationship with Yoochun is getting better. Their relationship is back to the previous state like before Yunho had his drama project. Slowly public forgets about his connection with Jaejoong.

TVXQ has just finished recording for their new album. Their album will be released in two months.

"Yunho, we need to talk." Lee Sooman visit TVXQ in the studio after the recording. He glances at Yoochun. "In my office."

"What do you want to talk, Sir?" Yunho asks Lee Sooman right after they entered Lee Sooman's office.

"Don't be too close with Yoochun. I don't like it." Lee Sooman comments.

"Why? We're at the same group. Of course we are close." Yunho replies.

"Do you think I don't know about your relationship with him?" Lee Sooman is glaring at Yunho.

Yunho gulps. He knows that Lee Sooman had already found out about his relationship with Yoochun, but he did not expect that Lee Sooman would talk about it.

"It is dangerous for TVXQ's career if it is leaked out to public." Lee Sooman says firmly.

"Isn't is good? Fans ship us." Yunho tells his boss.

"Homosexual is taboo in our society. You will be banned in the whole country. You can appear on TV anymore if it happens." Lee Sooman warns Yunho.

Yunho seems thinking. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Your new album will be released soon. I'm worrying the sales. You know, the competitors, we can't underestimate them anymore. They are much younger, fresh and attractive." Lee Sooman continues.

"You don't have to worry, Sir. We have loyal fans who will always support us." Yunho tries to convince his boss.

"Do you think your fans will always be with you?" Lee Sooman asks.

Yunho is startled by Lee Sooman's question. He never thought that his fans will leave him.

"After your scandal with Kim Jaejoong…" Lee Sooman continues.

Yunho cuts his boss words. "But, it's not true."

"We know that it's not true. But, how about public? They didn't get any confirmation from us. They are still wondering whether it is true. We didn't confirm it or deny it." Lee Sooman explains.

"Then, what is your plan?" Yunho knows his boss well. That old man always has plans for his artists.

"In the middle of your new album promotion, we will confirm your relationship with Kim Jaejoong." Lee Sooman finally states.

Fandom world is in chaos. Suddenly SM Entertainment confirms that U-know Yunho and Kim Jaejoong are dating when TVXQ are promoting their new album. It is supported by some pictures when they were going out, just the two of them. There is even a picture of Yunjae kissing in front of Jaejoong's apartment.

"_Noona, _I'm sorry that we use you to promote our album." Yunho apologizes to Jaejoong.

"Never mind. It is common in entertainment industry." Jaejoong smiles. She does not want Yunho to feel uneasy. "As the artists in the same company, we must help each other."

"People think that you are the one who takes advantage of TVXQ's popularity, but the truth is that we take advantage from you to promote our album." Yunho feels guilty.

"It's okay. Don't be bothered by it too much. Maybe because of this scandal, I will get a new drama project, or even movie project." Jaejoong says.

"Thank you, _Noona." _Yunho smiles back.

"I can't take this anymore. Yunho _Oppa _is really dating that bitch." Junsu is coming to SM building and waiting for Jaejoong in front of SM building.

After a few hours waiting outside SM building, finally Junsu sees Jaejoong come out from her car with her manager and bodyguards. She does not have any courage to approach Jaejoong if Jaejoong's manager and bodyguards are near.

Junsu decides to change her plan. She will be waiting for Jaejoong in Jaejoong's apartment. She has the spare key for Jaejoong's apartment. She tried many ways to get that key.

Jaejoong comes back home in the evening. She feels safe in her apartment because her bodyguards are guarding her apartment at night.

Jaejoong enters her bathroom to take a bath. She washes her face and brushes her teeth while she is waiting the bathtub to be filled. Suddenly she sees a reflection on the mirror. There is someone else in her bathroom. She turns around, but when she turns around she feels her face is burning. "Aaaarghhh!"

"Kim Jaejoong, it's for hurting Yoochun _Oppa_ by dating with Yunho _Oppa." _Junsu feels satisfied.

"Help! It's hurt!" Jaejoong is in pain.

Junsu heard Jaejoong's bodyguards are coming. She begins to be panicked. She needs to escape. She gets out from the bathroom to Jaejoong's bedroom. The footsteps are coming closer. She has nowhere to run. Her only chance is to escape through the window, but Jaejoong's apartment is on the fifth floor. It is so high.

Junsu can't think clearly. She decides to jump out of the window.

**[BREAKING NEWS] Kim Jaejoong's Face Was Poured with Acid by Antifan Who Sneaked into Her Apartment**

_Actress Kim Jaejoong (33), is in a critical state after her face was poured by acid last night in her apartment. She was immediately taken to the emergency room after this incident. The surgery is still on going after ten hours. The medical team is not sure when this surgery will be finished._

Junsu is sitting on a wheel chair. Her legs are broken after she jumped from the fifth floor.

Changmin who was worried about Junsu asked Junho to accompany her to follow Junsu. Unfortunately they could not prevent Junsu for doing that crazy thing to hurt Jaejoong. They immediately took Junsu to the hospital after Junsu jumped from Jaejoong's window on the fifth floor.

"Go away! I don't want to see you." Junsu is shouting at Changmin.

"Junsu, why are you shouting like that to Changminnie? She is your best friend." Junsu's mother tries to calm her daughter. "She and Junho took you to the hospital. Without them, maybe you wouldn't be alive. You must be grateful."

"My legs are broken. Why should I be grateful? I can't walk anymore." Junsu is crying. "I can't follow _oppa _anymore."

"Oh God, Junsu!" Junsu's mother loses her patience. "In this condition you're still thinking about idols."

Junsu stops crying. Her mother was never angry with her before.

"It is a lesson for you. After this, do you still want to follow your idols wherever they go, huh?" Junsu's mother scolds her daughter. "Maybe this is my fault. All this time I let you do whatever you like. I should stop you before it was getting worse."

Junsu starts crying again. She is crying for her fate. She can't walk anymore.

"I allowed you to watch the concerts. I gave you money to buy the albums. Although I didn't have much money, I gave the money to you, because I thought it would make you happy." Junsu's mother also cries. "I should stop you when you started to act out of sense."

Jaejoong's wound is too deep. Even the best plastic surgeon in the world can't heal her wound completely. The scar will stay on her face for the rest of her life.

"The scar can't be removed from her face." Jaejoong's mother tells Yunho when Yunho is coming to the hospital to visit Jaejoong. "She doesn't want to meet anyone."

Yunho feels sad for Jaejoong. He feels guilty. It was definitely his fan who did it to Jaejoong. Police is still investigating this case.

"Her career is totally ruined. She can't appear as an actress on the screen anymore." Jaejoong's mother continues. "She shouldn't be back to act in the first place. What was happening five years ago was very horrible. Fortunately she survived. But now, she must give up on her career forever."

Yunho can't say anything. Apologizing will not be enough for Jaejoong and her family.

"Her life will be in misery. She is not beautiful anymore. She is ugly now. No man will be attracted to her. She will be live without love after her father and I pass away." Jaejoong's mother feels comfortable to blurt out her worries to Yunho. She is sure that Yunho is a kind man.

Yunho can't sleep at night. He keeps thinking about Jaejoong. Jaejoong is in misery because of him. He feels sad for her.

Yunho comes to Lee Sooman's office in the morning. He looks so messy.

"You look so horrible. What is happening to you?" Lee Sooman is surprised when Yunho is coming to his office.

"I have been thinking about this all night long." Yunho states.

"Take a seat first, will you?" Lee Sooman says.

Yunho sits in front of Lee Sooman. "I must make a right decision."

"Say it clearly. I don't understand what you want to say." Lee Sooman is being impatience.

"I think I'm going to marry Jaejoong _Sunbaenim." _Yunho feels relieved after saying it.

"What?" Lee Sooman is so shocked. "Yunho, are you insane?"

"You want me to date her, then why don't you want me to marry her?" Yunho replies.

Lee Sooman takes a deep breath. "Dating and getting married are different, Yunho. Law is involved in marriage."

"I'm serious, Sir." Yunho states firmly.

"Why do you want to marry her? She is useless now." Lee Sooman says. "Do you feel guilty?"

Yunho nods. "I can't let her be destroyed. She lost her career, her future."

"It wasn't your fault, Yunho. You don't have to take any responsibility for something that you didn't do." Lee Sooman tells Yunho.

"It's so unfair for her. She is a victim here." Yunho wants to cry for Jaejoong.

"How about Yoochun, TVXQ?" Lee Sooman reminds Yunho. "You can't be selfish. Your fans will be disappointed. Do you have a heart to disappoint them? You are in your position right now because of them. They are so loyal. The bought your albums, attended your concerts,…"

"And they also interfered my personal life." Yunho cuts Lee Sooman's words. "By buying my albums, attending my concerts, don't make them to have my life. They bought my albums and concerts tickets, not my life. This is my life. I'm the one who will make decision for my life, not anyone else. Even if it means I must give up my career."

"How about Yoochun?" Lee Sooman reminds Yunho once again. "You're not alone in TVXQ."

Yunho smiles. "I don't have to worry about his career. He is so talented. He can compose songs and of course he can sing. He has a lot of fans who will support him and now he will gain more fans who will give their sympathy to him."

"How about your relationship with him?" Lee Sooman keeps asking.

"Our relationship is hopeless. If we want to be together, we must leave this country." Yunho answers. "I think he will understand my decision."

"I think I can't stop you for marrying her." Lee Sooman finally gives up. "But, you know the risk."

Yunho nods. "I will take the risk."

"Yoochun-ah, I'm sorry. I'm going to marry Jaejoong _Sunbaenim." _It is so hard for Yunho to tell Yoochun.

Yoochun does not say anything. His expression is so flat.

"I must take the responsibility." Yunho continues.

"I understand." Yoochun finally says something. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Yunho hugs Yoochun. "Yoochun-ah, I love you."

"I know." Yoochun release the hug. "You must live happily as her husband."

"Yoochun-ah~" It is difficult for Yunho to end his relationship with Yoochun.

"Stop whining! You must be strong to protect your woman." Yoochun forces a smile.

"Thank you, Yoochun-ah."

"I don't need your pity. Leave me alone!" Jaejoong rejects Yunho's proposal.

"_Noona, _I want you to be happy." Yunho tries to persuade Jaejoong.

"Marrying you won't give me happiness, but disaster." Jaejoong is glaring at Yunho. "Is this scar not enough? What will happen to me next if I marry you?"

"I won't let any bad things happen to you." Yunho keeps persuading Jaejoong.

"How will you protect me? You even couldn't control your fans." Jaejoong argues. "If you want me to be happy, please leave me alone and tell your fans to leave me alone. Tell them that we don't have any relationship."

"You're so kind Yunho-ah. I would love it if you become our son in law." Jaejoong's mother talks to Yunho. "But, it's her life. The decision is in her hand."

"Sweetheart, why did you reject his proposal?" Jaejoong's mother pats Jaejoong's head.

"I'm so scared, _Umma." _Jaejoong confesses. "His fans are so scary."

"He will protect you." Jaejoong's mother says.

Jaejoong shakes her head. "He can't do anything to prevent his fans from hurting me. Besides, he loves someone else. He intends to marry me just because he feels guilty and he needs to take the responsibility."

Jaejoong's mother is surprised. "So, he has a lover?"

Jaejoong nods. "Yes."

"Then you did a right thing to reject him. His lover will be hurt if you marry him."

Yunho does not give up. He visits Jaejoong every day. He keeps persuading Jaejoong to marry him.

"How about Yoochun. He is your lover, right?" Jaejoong is still stubborn.

Yunho looks shocked. He did not expect that Jaejoong has already known about his relationship with Yoochun. "We broke up."

"Why?" Jaejoong asks. "Was it because of me?"

"Don't blame yourself, _Noona._ Sooner or later we must end our relationship." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"You can live in another country." Jaejoong suggests.

"Why are you so stubborn, _Noona?" _Yunho loses his patience. "Just give up already."

"You are the one who must give up." Jaejoong giggles.

Yunho smiles. "I'm glad that you can laugh again."

Jaejoong stops giggling. "You don't love me. I can't marry a man who doesn't love me. Our marriage won't be working."

"I can learn to love you." Yunho feels confident.

"Don't force yourself! I don't want to be a burden for you." Jaejoong feels melancholy again. "I'm ugly, while you're so handsome. You can get the most beautiful woman in Korea."

"I'm not interested in women. Do you remember it, _Noona?" _Yunho smirks.

"If you're not interested in women, then why do you want to marry me?" Jaejoong hits Yunho's head by a pillow.

Yunho is laughing. Jaejoong doesn't look sad anymore. "Because you're different. Because you are… you. I can't describe it."

Jaejoong is blushing. Suddenly she feels so beautiful.

"Please, _Noona! _Be my wife!" Yunho shows his puppy eyes.

Finally, Jaejoong gives up. She accepts Yunho's proposal.

SM Entertainment confirms Yunho's wedding plan with Jaejoong through their official website. The reactions are various. Some fans support Yunho's wedding plan and wish him to be happy, while the others disagree and turn into antifans. Some of them even sign a petition to SM Entertainment to kick Yunho out from TVXQ. Some of them show their sympathy to Yoochun.

"I can't let her be happy with Yunho _Oppa." _Junsu still has grudge toward Jaejoong. "She must be suffering."

"Do you still hate her?" Junho comes and sits beside Junsu.

"I will always hate her forever." Junsu states.

"Stop your foolishness! You have already lost your best friend. Isn't it enough? You also can't walk anymore. You should be grateful that you're still alive." Junho tells Junsu.

"Are you lecturing me?" Junsu does not like to be lectured. "I rather die than witness their marriage."

"You don't have to witness it if you don't want." Junho comments. "You don't have to die."

Junsu is glaring to Junho. "I don't want to live anymore if it happens."

"What is your life purpose actually?" Junho asks.

Junsu does not know the answer. She never thought about it.

"We only live once. It is too bad if we waste it." Junho continues. "Don't you want to be happy like them?"

Junsu starts crying. "Yunho _Oppa_ is so cruel. How dare he do this to us and Yoochun _Oppa?"_

"Nobody knows about the future." Junho sighs. "We don't know with whom we will get married."

Junsu does not say anything. She still feels disappointed with Yunho's decision to marry Jaejoong.

"If you really love them, you will support all their decision." Junso continues. "Yunho _Hyung_ has worked hard to reach this position and he has done his best to make his fans happy, although he was tired, but he kept working and smiling to his fans."

"Fans bought his albums and attended his concerts." Junsu replies. "Without fans, he is nothing."

"You bought his albums and concert tickets, not his life." Junho argues. "The money you have spent is not enough to buy his life. Besides, you enjoy the albums and the concerts."

"I bought the same album ten copies." Junsu adds.

"Nobody asked you to buy that much. What for? To give them award as the best seller artist?" Junho keeps cornering Junsu. "If they really have quality, the award will come by itself. Do you think the winning is clean if each fan buys more than one album? The real artist won't make the award as their ultimate goal. The real artist will keep working hard even it is no award."

"How about fans' feeling? He betrays us by marrying that woman." Junsu does not want to be defeated. "He hurts our feeling."

"Has he ever promised that he wouldn't marry anyone?" Junho encounters Junsu's statement. "If he has, then you're stupid to believe such thing. When you decided to be a fan, you must know the risk. Fans will never have their idols."

"Why her? There are a lot of women in the world." Junsu shows her disappointment.

"Then who? You? Who are you? He doesn't even know you personally. He even doesn't know that you exist." Junho says mockingly. "Love is something that can make us happy, not suffering. Love is giving without expecting payback. If you really love him, you will wish him to be happy, not wish to kill his bride. If you expect a payback, then it is not love, but obsession. You're obsessed with your idols."

"He decided it so sudden. TVXQ is still promoting their new album." Junsu says. "It's not the right time."

"There will be no right time for you. You will never be ready to accept his marriage." Junho replies.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about my feeling. You don't know that she is evil." Junsu is shouting.

"Do you think you're better than her?" Junho gives the final blow. "You called her 'bitch', If she is bitch, then what are you?"

"She sold her body. She did a sex scene in her drama." Junsu says.

"Your _oppa_ is the same." Junho replies. "Everyone has flaws. He can accept her flaws. It doesn't matter you can accept it or not."

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Junsu is so angry.

"If you keep being like this, then you won't have anyone in this world. You get rid of your best friend, ignore your mother. Nobody will care for you." Then Junho leaves.

After Yunjae's wedding announcement by SM Entertainment, Jaejoong gets more terrors and threats. Yunho adds more bodyguards to protect her. She will never be left alone. She even must be accompanied to go the bathroom.

_Dear Yunho Oppa,_

_You have disappointed us, your loyal fans. After what we have done for you and TVXQ, you betray us by marrying Kim Jaejoong. If you do not cancel your wedding with her, I will kill myself._

_Your loyal fan_

"What should we do?" Jaejoong feels so scared. "Should we cancel our wedding?"

Yunho takes Jaejoong into his embrace. "Everything we do, there will be peoples who dislike it. I think it is time for me to do something."

Yunho holds a press conference. He must control the situation. "Dear everyone, maybe you think that I'm holding a press conference to announce my wedding plan. No, I don't need to do that since my agency had done it for me. It's wasting time since everyone has known it. Then why am I holding this press conference? Dear fans, you gave two options and I must choose only one. I must choose between my bride and my fans. Fans, you demand two things from me. You want me to leave TVXQ and cancel my wedding. Do you want me to fulfill both or only one? If I fulfill both, I won't get anything. It's unfair for me, isn't it? So, I assume that I can choose one. I'm sorry, I choose Jaejoong over you. I will get older and can't be forever in this entertainment industry. Fans will leave me and choose the younger artists, but Jaejoong will be by my side even when I'm getting older. She will accompany me until death separates us. So, because I choose Jaejoong over you, as you wish I will leave TVXQ. Please, keep support Yoochun and his career. He has nothing to do which is related to my decision."

"Yunho, you can't do this." Lee Sooman is so angry. "Your contract is not ended yet."

"I don't have any choice. I will give the compensation and if it is needed, we can solve this at the court."

**[BREAKING NEWS] U-know Yunho Left TVXQ, then Married Kim Jaejoong, a Fan Got Suicide**

"Yunho-ah, do you regret your decision to marry me?" Jaejoong is leaning on Yunho's shoulder. "You have sacrificed many things just to marry me."

"I don't regret anything." Yunho says. He sighs. "Of course I'm sad that a fan got suicide. I couldn't do anything to prevent it. It's her choice to end her life. I can't be everyone's hero."

Jaejoong giggles. "But you are my hero. It's a sweet thing that you decided to marry me. I feel so touched. Although you don't love me, you insisted to marry me."

Yunho takes Jaejoong into his embrace. "I will try my best to make you happy. Because it is you, I don't think it will be difficult for me to love you." He kisses Jaejoong's nose.

"I also will try my best to be a good wife for you."


End file.
